User blog:AtomicScientist/Atom's Ideas
Hello Guys, Atom here, and this is my ideas post! This is where I post all of my ideas for SoA, in my attempt to help it become an amazing game. :) Note:Prepare yourselves for a GIANT, super long post. And please, do not edit this. ''' Story Section Worlds: Castle World: *If not merged, the Castle World should be something like a small country, divided into multiple factions with different governments/orginization Black Forest World: *Name Suggestion:Promagcia (A mix of the Italian words Magical (Magica) and Province (Provincia) **Or Ciato (A mix of the Italian words Cielo (Blessed) and Beato (Sky) Cave World: *Make Cave World '''ALL underground, the player lands in a hole in the opening of a cave. Like an underground city. *Korri-related story:The miners have recently discovered artifacts that point toward an Ancient City, buried deep within the earth, that is told to hold powerful items made by the First Builders themselves. Korri attempts to get said weapons to make his minions much stronger. Enemies/Bosses Section Enemies: Bosses: Desert World: *The Máistialaitheoir (Mix of Irish Words meaning "Puppet Controller".) **''"An ancient evil rises again, for the 'Máistialaitheoir ''has risen again. Only this time...with Korri's Power flowing through his veins." ***'1 Stage Battle ****Sends enemies to fight for him. The way to hurt him is simply by destroying one of the three crystals Korri has made to summon him. You can destroy them with a ranged attack during a brief break in the fight. (2-3 seconds, require 2 hits to break.) *****Attacks/Summons include: ******Summon Small Sandworm:Plays a special flute, causing 3-5 sandworms to appear out of the ground to fight for him. ******Summon Glass Wraith, Causing 1-3 Glass Wraiths to appear. Note:Cannot summon Inferion. ******Summon Corrupted Fallen Caomhnóir, one of the Puppet Controller's guardians/puppets in the ancient ages, only corrupted by Korri's energy. Is designed like a Knight, only with no helmet, a "Corrupted" feel to them, and two schimitars as their main weapons. They can slash them at you for 6-9 damage, as well as spinning in a circle for a brief period, knocking the player back and causing 3 damage. Spawns 1-3, (3-5 when there's only the final crystal.) Have 10 health. ****When defeated, the Puppet Controller will disappear. He will not drop anything, mostly because he'll just crumble into dust. 'Final Boss:Korri' Location:Korri's Fotress, Core Room. (Core room will look somewhat like Planet Crux's.) Stages:3 Stage 1:Korri Regular '' Now, I remember the main problem of stages:Korri would attack the player with all his strength...HOWEVER, I have figured out a way to make Korri even more powerful in his 2nd and 3rd stage:Second. During the battle, Second (I am assuming he is the insane minifigure that was theorized a few weeks ago) is slowly unlocking the core, since he ''IS a minifigure. Alright, explination aside, lets go into Korri's powers: *He would shoot fireballs at the player. However, different fireballs. **Red Fireballs, which don't do anything. **Orange Fireballs, which will cause a plume of fire to form wherever they land on the ground. **White Fireballs, which track the player. **Yellow Fireballs, which explode into multiple smaller fireballs that attempt to bomb the player. **Black Fireballs, which create little portals on the floor, that if you fall into them, trap you inside, suffocate you for some damage, then release you. *Cause explosions in random areas. *Attempt to grab you in his fists and crush you. Stage 2:Korri U In stage 2, he would get more energy than before, making his attacks stronger. New attacks: *Turn the entire floor into lava. There will be platforms to escape the lava, but it will be a 1-hit KO *The core room will begin to collapse under the amount of pressure Korri's attacks are doing to it. The floor, when not covered in lava, will have small fire-shooting geysers. Stage 3:Dark Korri In his final form, Korri will have absorbed a good portion of the energy, and the energy has given him the power to shapeshift into a much more powerful form:Dark Korri. Dark Korri would still be humanoid, its like regular Korri, but bigger, can float forever (Therefore, it has no lower half). It would resemble a mix of Dark Ronin and Fire Wraith, but also with some of Korri's features. Attacks would include: *Sonic Blast:Send a giant sonic blast at the player, and will paralyze them until the next attack unless they dodge it. *Essence Swirl:Open multiple black/purple portals, which random enemies would come out. (Depending on Korri's health, the rarity of enemy would increase.) *'More Attacks Planned.' Once you beat Dark Korri he will begin to disintigrate. (Or he could begin to turn into a black hole or explode into a supernova) As the energy leaves him. However, the energy can go two ways. It depends on what people think about them. Idea 1, the energy returns to the core and causes Second to collapse under the pressure of the energy rushing back in, or Idea 2, the energy goes into Second. Either way, before you can get to Second the core room begins to collapse in on itself. When all seems hopeless for you, the First Builders open a portal and you escape. Other Ideas *Non-Real Armor:Basically, the player would yes, get armor from vendors and such, however, there would be a final set of armor, made by the minifigures own imagination. It would be transparant', '''except for a aura-like look surrounding the player. It would increase the players speed, health, and all postitive effects. (See idea right below for more info). There would also be an invincible mode, when for 10 seconds you would be invunerable to any attacks. (Except Korrigahnn's.) *Different Armor Buffs:Basically, for each set of armor you get, there would be a set of different buffs and debuffs, instead of just a Heart and Armor bonus. Instead, there would be something like the following: Copper Armor (Full Set) Cost:750 Bayts (Temporary Currency, pronounce as "Bytes") *+3 Blast Resistance *+5 Projectile Resistance *+3 Melee Resistance *-2 Speed *-3 Endurance *Special Effect:Blindness 1:Casts rays of light onto enemies, temporarily stunning them. As you can tell, there would be a lot of effects on a single armor set. On the topic of multiple pieces of armor, I'll leave that for later. Also, I'd like to note that there would be, for every armor set, a set of negative buffs to balance the armor set. For example, all metal sets would have a speed debuff, and some would have an endurance one. (Amount of time a player can sprint) '''This will not apply to the Non-Real Armor set. It will be all buffs, of course, it'll come from a very complex easter egg after the game is finished. (You don't truly win the game until you get the armor)' *Extra Hearts:Back in LU, for every new armor set you got, you'd get a few extra hearts. These would act like normal hearts, and just simply make you tougher. They were also gained through achievements/leveling up. Will my idea be like that? No. My idea for the Extra Hearts comes from a mixture of the Absorption Effect from Minecraft, and my own ideas. Basically, you will be able to get multiple types of special extra health. *Normal Hearts:When you start the game, I'm assuming you will start out with 5-7 hearts, similar to what they did back in LU. You would gain these "Extra Hearts" through leveling up (Say, every 2 levels you get a heart.) These hearts would function just like regular ones. *Multi-Break Hearts:From a special potion/item, these hearts would act like the balloons in Bloons Defense 5. These hearts would start off Blue, then, after taking a lot of durability, change to Green, then Yellow, then Orange, then become regular red hearts that would disappear and not come back. *'More Hearts coming soon.' *'Speciality Kits:(Coming Soon)' *'Currency System (Coming Soon)' Update Log Version 1.0:Published Blog, posted first ideas. Version 1.0.1 Fixed Bullets. Version 1.05:Added Cave World Ideas. Version 1.1:Added Final Boss V.2 Version 1.1.5:Added Final Boss V. 2.5, added name for Desert World Boss. Version 1.2:Added Kepler's Boss Version 1.3:Added "Other Ideas" section, removed flawed Black Forest Battle. Version 1.4:Tweaked Korri Boss battle, added new ideas, edited old ones. Category:Blog posts